TFv05 CH 05 Thunk (annotated)
Annotations for Thunk of Redwood. quote from a 1996 Wrong Way from an American ska punk / reggae rock band Sublime fuller quote: Annie's twelve years old, in two more, she'll be a whore Nobody ever told her it's the wrong way The lyrical content of the song refers to the life of a girl, named Annie, who was forced into prostitution by her family of "seven horny brothers" and her "drunk-ass dad." She is soon rescued from a life of prostitution by the narrator of the song; an ironic twist is added in the lyrical references hinting that the narrator saved her and then regretted mistreating her himself Page 107 también riéndose ' also laughing '''amar es escuchar ' love means listen '''mensote dumb carne fresca ' fresh meat Page 108 '''the day after ' 9/13 'Bryled ' Brylcreem, a British brand of hair styling products for men '''temible fearsome no tenía nada que ver had nothing to do como el pobre padrote que es like the poor pimp he is (who is) Peor tantito, se me salió The worst part, it came out Page 109 No mames I'm not bullshitting Page 110 mira look Cómo no! Why not?, Of course! qué lo hace that makes como si as if Page 111 pidiendo, prometiendo asking, promising si lo veo, le doy en la madre al puto rough translation: When I see it, I give it to the mother to fuck (puta madre means motherfucker) Su mamá no está enojada ''' Their mom is not angry Page 112 '''echándose un taco de ojo con throwing an eye on en minifaldas in miniskirts en shortcitos in shortshorts Page 113 lindos cute, beautiful Page 114 y el sabor es lo que el hambre necesita para tomar el control and taste is what hunger needs to take control un pendejo an asshole que una sonrisa era parte de él por siempre such a smile was part of him forever presumiendo cómo se viste boasting how he dresses soplón snitch la pinta prison alardes boasting Page 115 Solder Supply mentioned in the rawrgrl section (TFv2 p 179) Knox Avenue in Frogtown Page 116 poisonous soda Double Cup getting sprung getting high talonear heel Page 117 taxin demanding money?, like usury? mud drug, either ecstasy or purple drink pero nocierto but not truth Page 118 pero but como si as if sin duda definitely sonrisota también smiling too Page 119 andaba mezclando con jarabe para la tos was mixing with cough sirup hija daughter todo emputado pissed off quién chingados who the fuck chillando de risa screaming with laughter Page 120 tan enamorados so in love biscochos cupcakes, good friends Page 121 Chingadamadremente. Me tienes que estar chingando. Me cago en tu puta madre. Pinches putas mamadas. No mames. Me caga la pinche verga. Pardon my french, but something like: Fuck your mom. You have to be shitting me. I shit on your fucking mother. Fucking cocksucking whores. No cocksucking. I shit on fucking cock. Page 122 Que tranza? What is it? Se murió. Nomás se murió. It died. It just died. Page 123 me vale verga I dont give a fuck Page 124 Nos vamos a pata? We walk? Category:Annotations